The Outcasts
by Tendou Pein
Summary: A/U: Deidara ist neu in der Stadt Konohagakure und bestreitet dort sein erstes Jahr als Oberschüler. Er schließt Freundschaft mit den merkwürdigsten Leuten der ganze Stadt und hat mit ihnen einiges durchzustehen.  Hauptpairing: DeidaraxSasori
1. Chapter 1

**The Outcasts**

**Anfangsgeblubber:**

Yoo-hoo!

Danke für´s Anklicken, ich hoffe ihr werdet es nicht bereuen!

Kritik, Anregungen und natürlich Lob ist immer sehr, sehr willkommen!

Jett noch schnell das Formale und dann geht's los:

Betaleser: DarkKisuna (Danke sehr! Deine Tipps sind super!)

Genre: Humor, Romantik… im Grunde von allem etwas.

Disclaimer: Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Kapitel 1: Startschwierigkeiten**

Konohagakure, Sarutobi High,

Deidara zog noch ein letztes Mal seine Jacke zurecht, dann trat er durch das Schultor. Wie immer um diese Zeit blühten bereits die Kirschblüten in ihrem rosa Farbton. Aber ihre Schönheit war vergänglich.

Es war sein erster Tag als Oberschüler und auch sein erster Tag an dieser Schule. Vor ein paar Tagen war er von Iwagakure hierher gezogen, wegen der Arbeit seines Vaters. Der Blonde straffte die Schultern und ging auf den Eingang zu. Es würde schon alles irgendwie werden. Er war im Grunde ein sehr umgänglicher Typ, bestimmt fand er schnell Anschluss.

Ohne Probleme fand er den Aushang, worauf stand, dass er Schüler der Klasse 1-C war. Nun den Klassenraum zu finden war etwas schwieriger. Hilfe suchend schaute er sich um. Überall standen Schüler, aber wen sollte er denn jetzt am besten ansprechen? Irgendwie war es alles einfach nur eine große Masse! Doch da stach ihm plötzlich jemand ins Auge. Jemand mit orangen Haaren und einer Menge Piercings stand nicht weit von ihm offensichtlich gelangweilt ebenfalls vor dem Aushang für die älteren Schüler.

Ohne zu zögern ging Deidara zu ihm rüber und sprach ihn an. „Sorry, aber kannst du mir vielleicht helfen,un?" Der Größere schaute zu ihm und starrte ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an. ´Irgendwie ist der Typ unheimlich… alleine wie der aussieht… Wie kam ich auf die blöde Idee, ausgerechnet den anzuquatschen? Hier rennen noch zig andere, normale Leute rum… und ich frage Pinheads Cousin!´

Überraschenderweise gab „Pinheads Cousin" ihm eine sehr höfliche Antwort: „Aber sicher, du suchst bestimmt deinen Klassenraum. Wo musst du denn hin?"

Verwirrt blinzelte Deidara. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Dann nannte er seine Klasse und der komische Typ begleitete ihn in den ersten Stock, dort wo die Erstklässler ihre Räume hatten. Deidara zog es auf dem Weg erst einmal vor zu schweigen, ihm schien der andere nicht der Gesprächigste zu sein. Aber anhand von ihm konnte er sich schon mal ein Bild von der Schule machen, waren Piercings doch eigentlich ein absolutes Tabu.

Der Orangenschopf hielt vor einer Tür, wo oben an einem Schild deutlich 1-C stand. „Hier ist es. Kommst du jetzt alleine klar?", fragte er und schaute Deidara ausdruckslos an. Dieser konnte es sich einfach nicht mehr verkneifen: „Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, dass du scheiße unheimlich aussiehst, un?"

Sein Gegenüber reagierte darauf mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. „Ja, dass habe ich schon häufiger gehört." Langsam wurde es Deidara zu gruselig mit dem Kerl. Schnell bedankte er sich noch für´s Bringen und huschte dann in seine Klasse. Der Rest seiner Mitschüler saß schon auf ihren Plätzen und blickte zu ihm auf, als er die Tür schloss. Alle sahen so gestriegelt und einheitlich aus, und alle starten ihn an.

Mit einem hauchzarten Rosa auf den Wangen marschierte der Blonde zu den hinteren Reihen, wo er sich auf den Platz außen, am Fenster, setzte. Nun starrten ihn nur noch einige, wenige an. Unverholen musterten sie ihn. „Was starrt ihr mich denn so an? Ich hab doch nichts im Gesicht, un!" Nun wandten seine Mitschüler sich endlich um, und verfielen in ihre üblichen Gespräche. ´Super, und ich dachte, ich komme hier gut klar. FAIL, UN!´

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau trat ein.

Ihre schwarzen Haare waren hinten zu einem wilden Zopf zusammengebunden und ihr Blick verriet, dass man sich eindeutig nicht gerne mit ihr anlegte.

Einen Augenblick war es einfach nur still, dann ging sich nach vorn, alle standen auf, verbeugten sich und setzen sich wieder hin. „So, ihr Pfeifen, ich bin ab heute eure Klassenlehrerin! Mein Name ist Anko Mitarashi! Ich gehe nun die Anwesenheitsliste durch!"

Genau das tat die Amazonen-Pädagogin auch. Als sie bei Deidara ankam, schaute sie ihn etwas länger an, als die anderen. Vermutlich, weil er am meisten in dieser Klasse auffiel. Sie grinste dann und fuhr fort. Deidara selbst kam sich langsam von den Leuten hier an der Schule verarscht vor. ´Was haben die denn alle? Hier gibt es wohl nur zwei Sorten: Normalos und Freaks!´

Dafür lief der Unterricht so ab, wie überall sonst auch: stinklangweilig.

Bis zur Pause erfuhr Deidara eigentlich nichts, was ihn wirklich interessierte. Abgesehen von den Clubs. Es gab an dieser Schule einen Kunstclub und den wollte er sich unbedingt mal anschauen. Direkt nach dem Unterricht! Auch wenn Anfangs vielleicht noch nicht viele da waren, fand er doch, dass dort seine besten Chancen bestanden, Anschluss zu finden.

Um sein Mittagessen zu verspeisen, zog er sich auf eine Bank am Rande des Schulhofes zurück. Kurz lies er den Blick über die Schüler gleiten und fand alle im Einheitslook vor. Schon öde.

Grade stopfte er sich seine Eierrolle in den Mund, als die Sonne sich verdunkelte. Er hob überrascht den Kopf und sah, dass mit der Sonne alles okay war, direkt vor ihm allerdings ein angepisster 2. Klässler mit langen, schwarzen Haaren stand. „Du sitzt auf meinem Platz, Blondie.", sagte der Unbekannte und verschränkte die Arme. „Dir geht´s zu gut oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass du diese Bank gemietet hast. Wenn du willst, dass ich hier verschwinde, dann musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen, un!", fauchte Deidara als Antwort.

Darauf hob der Schwarzhaarige eine Augenbraue. Der Blonde war offensichtlich neu und schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wer da vor ihm stand. Leider war das auch der Punkt, an dem er nicht mehr wusste, wie er den anderen nun überzeugen sollte. „…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte er sich um und verschwand. ´Oh, das war ja ganz einfach´, dachte Deidara verwundert. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

Zwei Onigiri später wurde es wieder dunkel und Deidara wollte schon eine pampige Antwort geben, als er sich der Addams Family gegenüber sah: Der Durchlöcherte vom Morgen, wieder dieser Bank"besitzer", ein ziemlich, ziemlich großer Kerl, mit bläulicher Haut und einem Gesicht, wie nur der Weiße Hai es lieben konnte und ein verflucht hübsches, blauhaariges Mädchen.

Mit einem vernichtenden Blick sagte der Schwarzhaarige: „So, stehst du nun auf?"

Doch Deidara war einfach nicht der Typ dafür, einfach so klein beizugeben. „Hab ich nicht vor, und wenn du noch zehn Leute holst, un!" Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, wozu diese Typen fähig waren, aber es war sein Recht hier zu sitzen, und für seine Rechte trat er ein.

Nun meldete sich das blaue Ungetüm zu Wort: „Sag mal, Itachi, willst du die ganze Pause jetzt damit zu bringen, ihn von dieser Bank zu bekommen?"

Der Angesprochene schaute ihn finster an. „Und wenn? Was dann?"

Dem Blonden wurde es langsam zu blöd- er war in der Oberstufe, nicht im Kindergarten!

„Wieso fragst du ihn nicht einfach, ob er etwas rückt? Es ist genug Platz.", meinte der Orangehaarige. Itachi schnaubte darauf hin und lieferte sich mit ihm ein Blickbattle, welches er aber nach kürzester Zeit verlor. Resigniert schaute er wieder zu Deidara. „Rutscht du ein Stück?"

Der Blonde verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Diese Leute waren echt merkwürdig. Trotzdem rückte der Teenager etwas zur Seite, sodass Itachi sich setzen konnte. Kaum seinen Stammplatz eingenommen, packte er sein eigenes Lunchpacket aus und begann zu Essen.

Deidara schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Blauhäutige futterte munter ein Fischbrötchen, wobei die anderen beiden sich wohl grade nur von Luft ernährten. Itachi kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Lachsröllchen rum, als der Riese fragte: „Kurzer, wie heißt du eigentlich? Du musst nicht von hier sein, hier würde keiner, na ja, fast keiner so mit Itachi sprechen."

„Ich heiße Deidara, du Fischkopf,un! Und ich bin neu hier… Wieso auch immer dem alle in den Arsch kriechen, ich mach das sicher nicht,un!"

„Dem" blieb sein Röllchen im Hals stecken und er musste durch beherztes „Auf-Den-Rücken-Dreschen-Bis-Alles-Raus-Ist" von seinen Freunden gerettet werden. Nach Atem ringend schaute wieder zu dem Blonden. „Also mit der Einstellung kommst du hier aber auf keinen grünen Zweig! Du bist hier in Arschkriechergakure!"

Der Teenager verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass er sich grade eher wie in Halloween-Town vorkam, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, nicht ganz. Wir sind die Ausnahmen. Also hast du drei Möglichkeiten, Blondchen. Entweder passt du dich an, wie die anderen, oder so bist einer von uns. Oder ganz allein.", erklärte der Blaue und grinste ihn dabei mit seinen scharfen Zähnen an. Super, das waren ja tolle Optionen.

„Kisame! Jetzt biet ihm so was doch nicht einfach an! Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir eine Freak-Show, wo alles einfach gesammelt wird!", warf Itachi ein, erntete aber nur einen amüsierten Blick von Kisame. „Ach nein?"

Der Junge mit den Piecings bot dem anklingenden Streit Einhalt. „Deidara kann sich seine Freunde gut selbst aussuchen, denke ich. Und wir suchen keinen Streit, schon vergessen? Wir wollen unsere Ruhe. Verstanden?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er eine gewisse Autorität auf die anderen auszuüben, denn sie waren ab sofort still.

Den Rest des Tages brachte Deidara mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich. Er war genervt, aber der Kunstclub war ein Lichtblick für ihn. Kaum das es geschellt hatte, stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Kunstraum.

Diesmal gestaltete sich das Ganze aber einfacher. Denn er hatte an der Treppe eine Tafel entdeckt, die Angab, welche Räume sich in welcher Etage befanden. Die Clubräume waren im Erdgeschoss.

Vor der Tür atmete er einmal tief durch und schob sie dann auf. Es waren nicht viele Leute da, bloß eine Hand voll. Vorne stand ein Schüler aus dem zweiten Jahrgang mit mittellangen, schwarzen Haaren und einem dubiosen Lächeln. Er sprach grade mit einem Mädchen, welches ihn mit schockierter Mine betrachtete.

Deidara ging davon aus, dass der ältere der Clubleiter sein musste. Etwas unsicher ging er auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an. „Ehm, hallo, un. Ich nehme an, du leistest diesen Club?"

Der Junge wandte sich ihm zu, schaute ihn ebenfalls so seltsam lächelnd an und sagte dann: „Schon, aber ich wusste nicht, dass es hier an der Schule auch Tunten gibt!"

Deidara klappte die Kinnlade runter. ´TUNTE?´

Er schwankte leicht zwischen Schreien, Abhauen und Mord. Aber bevor er eines dieser Dinge in die Tat umsetzen konnte, zog ihn jemand nach hinten. Strauchelnd drehte Deidara sich um und schaute einen rothaarigen Jungen an. Ausdruckslos starrte der zurück. „Was, un?", fragte Deidara verwirrt. „Du solltest dich nicht mit Sai-senpai anlegen. Der versteht sowieso nicht, was du ihm sagst.", antwortete der Junge. Der Blonde war sich wieder einmal sicher, dass er in eine Irrenanstalt geraten war, beschloss aber, diesen Rat zu beherzigen und lies Sai links liegen.

Zu zweit nahmen sie an einem Tisch weiter hinten Platz, direkt an der Quelle der Arbeitsmaterialien. „Wir dürfen erst mal frei arbeiten. Sai juckts nicht wirklich, was wir machen. Der Club hat sowieso nur ein Mal wirklich eine Aufgabe, und zwar beim Sommerfest. Und bis dahin ist noch Zeit.", erklärte der Rothaarige und nahm sich einen Zeichenblock und Bleistifte verschiedener Stärke.

Deidara nahm die Knetmasse. Er bemerkte den Blick des anderen und schaute verlegen auf seine Hände. Zeichnen lag ihm nicht so sehr, eher das Modellieren. So fing er an, einen kleinen Vogel zu formen. Nach einer Weile des stillen Arbeitens fragte er: „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Und.. in welche Klasse gehst du?"

Der andere antwortete nicht sofort, sondern zeichnete das, woran er grade arbeitete erst zu Ende. „Ich bin Sasori, aus der 1-B. Und du bist..?"

Neugierig schaute der Blonde rüber auf das Blatt. Er zeichnete einen Skorpion, und er sah wirklich sehr realistisch aus. Also war er jemand, der nicht nur aus Langeweile in diesem Club war. „Deidara, 1-C."

Sasori nickte kurz und setzte seine Arbeit schweigend fort. Auch Deidara konzentrierte sich eine ganze Weile nur darauf, sein Werk fertig zu stellen. Irgendwann schweiften seine Gedanken aber ab, zu seinem Sitznachbarn. Er konnte ihn nicht gut einschätzen. Seine Gesellschaft fand er schon mal angenehmer, als die der ganzen anderen. ´Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich doch lieber bei diesen komischen Leuten, als bei diesen… Klonen. Gruselig. Wie bei Star Wars! Nur langweiliger…´

Leise seufzte er. Er erinnerte sich an Kisames Worte, dass er hier nur drei Möglichkeiten hatte. Ihm schmeckte es zwar nicht, aber er schien Recht zu haben. Trotzdem wollte er der Sache noch etwas Zeit geben. Inzwischen war sein Vogel fast fertig. Er wollte ihn noch bemalen, aber dafür musste er erst hart werden. Zufrieden schaute er ihn noch mal von allen Seiten an.

Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass Sasori ihn anschaute. „Was ist denn, un?" „Wieso machst du das immer?" Deidara wusste gar nicht, was der Rothaarige meinte. „Was meinst du denn, un?"

Dieser deutete mit einem Finger auf seinen Mund. „Na das, un."

´Oh´, dachte Deidara ertappt. Seine Sprachmarotte. War ja eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ihn hier jemand darauf ansprach. „Das, weiß auch nicht, das mache ich schon lange… ist ´ne Angewohnheit, un…" Auch wenn es etwas peinlich war, so hatte er trotzdem nicht vor, sich zu verstecken. „Ach so"

´Ach so? Das war´s?´ Das ging ja einfach. So einfach wollte Deidara das Gespräch aber nicht wieder einfrieren lassen.

„Seit wann zeichnest du, Sasori?"

Der Angesprochene schaute wieder auf und unterbrach seine Arbeit erstmal. „Seit etwa acht Jahren. Aber Zeichnen ist nicht mein Hauptzweig. Meistens mache ich Puppen, also Marionetten."

Das beeindruckte Deidara. „Wirklich, un? Das finde ich interessant, zeigst du mir die vielleicht irgendwann mal, un?"

Vielleicht fiel er mit der Tür ins Haus, aber so kam er wenigstens rein. Sasori blinzelte einmal, was seine Überraschung zum Ausdruck brachte. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Deidara gab keine Antwort, denn er wusste keine. Doch der Kleinere überging das einfach. „Okay, also wenn du möchtest, kann ich sie dir mal zeigen. Du bist neu in der Stadt. Soll ich dich dann abholen?" Zwar brach er weder den Blickkontakt, noch war seine Stimme unsicher, aber Deidara war sich sicher, dass Sasori nicht wirklich wusste, ob das richtig war, was er da tat. „Das wäre sehr nett, un! Ich habe eigentlich immer Zeit, wie steht´s mit dir, un?", fragte der Blonde und strich sich seinen elendig langen Pony zurecht.

„Ich sag dir morgen bescheid."

Nach dem Club machte Deidara sich mit der U-Bahn auf den Heimweg. Sein Vater war noch Arbeiten, aber seine Mutter empfing ihn herzlich mit Tee, Keksen und einer großen Portion Neugier. Knapp erzählte er von seinem Tag, lies aber aus, dass er die Schule bisher überwiegend schrecklich fand. Sonst würde seine Mutter sich Sorgen machen. Das tat sie schnell. Oben in seinem Zimmer lies er den Tag aber noch mal Revue passieren, in allen Einzelheiten. Diese Leute waren wirklich interessant. Und dann noch der Rothaarige aus dem Kunstclub, Sasori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anfangsgeblubber:**

Yoo-hoo! Hier geht's schon weiter, mit Die´s chaotischem Leben in Konohagakure!

Ich möchte mich wieder mal bei meiner Beta DarkKisuna bedanken! Und auch bei Kasu-chan, die mir in einer Krise geholfen hat. Sie hat mir nämlich geholfen, Klamotten für Deidara zu finden! xD

So, nun viel Spaß und lasst euch bei der Kritik nicht lumpen!

**Kapitel 2: Puppentheater**

_Konohagakure, Sarutobi High, _

Am nächsten Tag hatte Deidara keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, sich zu Recht zu finden, wohl aber immer noch, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Seine Klassenkameraden starrten ihn zumeist einfach nur an, verstummten, wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging, und begannen dann erst wieder zu tuscheln, wenn er außer Hörweite war. ´So langsam fängt das an, mich wirklich zu nerven!´ dachte der Blonde und stapfte wieder auf Itachis Bank zu. Er hoffte, dass er heute nicht wieder so eine unsinnige Diskussion haben würde. Er ließ sich auf das Holz fallen und vermied es, irgendwo hinzuschauen, stattdessen begann er zu essen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ sich jemand neben ihm nieder. Ein kurzer Seitenblick seitens Deidara und er hatte Gewissheit, dass Itachi wieder dort saß und die Schatten auf dem Boden verrieten, dass auch seine Freunde wieder dabei waren. Er nahm sich vor, sie zu ignorieren.  
„Hat einer von euch heute schon was von Hidan gehört? Unser gläubiger Freund hat doch heute Geburtstag, oder?", fragte Kisame und schaute den Piercingträger an. „Ja, hat er. Aber gehört habe ich nichts von ihm, ich wollte ihm später aber noch gratulieren."

„Pein, wenn du zu ihm fährst, nimmst du mich dann mit?", fragte Itachi hoffnungsvoll und kaute seinen Dango. Darauf nickte Pein leicht. „Hab ich mir gedacht. Dich soll ich bestimmt auch einsammeln, oder Kisame?"  
Der Blauhäutige grinste verlegen. „Erraten! Ich hab nämlich keinen Plan wo der Kerl jetzt wohnt."

Nun meldete sich auch das Mädchen zum ersten Mal zu Wort: „Kein Wunder, in dieser Gegend treibst du dich nicht mal am Tage rum."

Die vier unterhielten sich weiter über die Lebensumstände von Hidan, wobei Deidara allmählich der Appetit verging, als sich noch jemand zu ihnen gesellte und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Auch die von Deidara. „Hi Sasori! Na Püppchen? Wie geht´s dir denn so?" Kisame stieß dem um einiges Kleineren gegen die Schulter. „Zum einen bin ich kein Püppchen, Fischfresse, und zum anderen ginge es mir besser, wenn du mich nicht anfassen würdest!", giftete der Rothaarige zurück. „Mir scheint, dass du ziemlich angefressen bist.", meinte Itachi und hielt Kisame zum Trost seine Lachsröllchen hin. „Gut kombiniert, Uchilock."

Itachi warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu, zog es aber vor, seinen Mund zu halten. Deidara war etwas platt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sasori so austeilen konnte, geschweige denn, dass er wohl mit diesem komischen Haufen rumhing. Ein ähnlicher Gedanke schien auch grade durch den Kopf des Rotschopfes zu gehen, denn er schaute Deidara an, zog dann die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte zu Pein. „Was macht der denn hier?"

Deidara zuckte zusammen. Redete man jetzt schon von ihm, als wäre er nicht da?

Bevor jemand eine Antwort geben konnte, stand Deidara auf. „Ich sitze hier und esse, un!"

Einen Atemzug lang war es still, dann fing Kisame an zu lachen. „Was du nicht sagst! Ich glaube, dass hat er nicht gemeint!"

Deidara wurde rot und schaute Sasori an, der leicht nickte. „Mich wundert es aber eigentlich nicht. Hier ist die Sammelstelle für Fre-„

„Individuelle Individuen.", unterbrach Pein den Kleineren und schaute kurz auf sein Handy. „Wenn ihr noch Hunger habt, esst schnell, die Pause dauert nicht mehr lange. Sasori, kommst du heute auch zu Hidan?"

Der Rothaarige schaute kurz zu ihm, und dann wieder zu Deidara. „Später vielleicht. Ich treffe mich heute mit Deidara, nicht wahr?"

Der Blonde war etwas überrumpelt, sie wollten sich zwar treffen, aber von heute war eigentlich keine Rede gewesen. ´Aber was soll´s. Ich hab nichts vor.´

Also nickte er und aß sein letztes Reisbällchen auf.

Itachi klappte seine Lunchbox zu und schaute neugierig zwischen Deidara und Sasori hin und her. „Woher kennt ihr euch denn so gut, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Kunst-Club.", antwortete Sasori knapp und wandte sich dann wieder dem Blonden zu.

„Ich dachte mir, ich hole dich um vier Uhr ab. Wo wohnst du?"

Deidara stopfte seine Lunchbox zurück in seine Tasche und nannte seine Straße. Der Rothaarige nickte. „Okay, dann weiß ich bescheid. Bis später dann."

Die letzten Worte richtete er an alle, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Schulgebäude. „Sasori ist ja heute merkwürdig drauf…", bemerkte Kisame staunend. „Kisame… ich will dir jetzt nicht zu nahe treten, aber… dir fällt doch bitte nicht erst jetzt auf, dass er nicht alle Nadeln an der Tanne hat, oder?", sagte Itachi und stand auf. Kisame schaute ihn nachdenklich an, während Deidara empört nach Luft schnappte. ´Dieser Typ ist echt so was von ätzend!´ Er stand ebenfalls auf und puffte Itachi in die Seite. „Wenn hier einer nicht alle Nadeln an der Tanne hat, dann bist das wohl eher du, Faltengesicht, un!"

Itachi hielt sich kurz die Seite und richtete seinen wütenden Blick dann auf Deidara. Dieser zuckte unter den blitzenden, schwarzen Augen zusammen. Bisher hatte er Itachi für einen großmäuligen Wichtigtuer gehalten, jetzt grade jedoch war ihm so, als wäre mit dem anderen _tatsächlich_ nicht gut Kirschen essen. „Eine Frage, Deidara… Wieso verteidigst du Sasori? So gut könnt ihr euch doch gar nicht kennen! Steckt da irgendwas hinter, Blondie?"

Der Schwarzhaarige machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Deidara wich einen zurück. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst, un! Und selbst wenn, dann geht dich das überhaupt nichts an, un!", irgendwie machten ihn Itachis Gebärden zwar nervös, aber Schwanz-Einziehen war keine Option! „Was hast du gesagt, du-„ „Itachi! Jetzt reicht´s. Die Pause ist um.", ging Pein nun dazwischen und tatsächlich fiel den beiden Streithähnchen erst jetzt auf, dass die anderen Schüler schon fast alle den Schulhof geräumt hatten. Mit einem letzten, drohenden Blick meinte der Uchiha: „Fass mich nie wieder an, verstanden?" Dann wandte er sich um und ging.

Als Deidara an diesem Tag zu Hause ankam, war er froh, dass seine Mutter grade einkaufen zu sein schien. Er zog sich seine Schuhe aus, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und schlurfte in die Küche. Dort öffnete er seinen Freund, den Kühlschrank. ´Scheint so als wäre Mama nicht für hohle Nüsse einkaufen.. nichts da. Nada. Niente. Nicht mal eine Scheibe Käse. Und was mach ich jetzt..?´ Er knallte die Kühlschranktür lieblos zu, kündigte ihm gedanklich die Freundschaft und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, auf die blaue Couch. Ein Blick auf die Standuhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits 15 Uhr war. ´Hmm.. ich zieh mich mal um. Sasori solle bloß nicht denken, ich wäre schlampig.´

Also stand er wieder auf, ging die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, welches direkt neben dieser lag. Das Zimmer war ganz nach seinem Geschmack gestrichen worden. Eine Wand in einem krassen Neongrün, und der Rest in einem hellen Ockerton. Dazu noch seine grauen Vorhänge und die braunen Möbelstücke. Bereits mit einer genauen Vorstellung davon, was er anziehen wollte, öffnete er seinen Kleiderschrank.

Rasch zog er seine schwarze Röhrenjeans und seinen blauen Kapuzenpulli aus dem Schrank. Seine Schuluniform fiel zu Boden, er schlüpfte in seine Alltagskleidung und vollendete das Outfit noch mit einem schlichten, weißen Gürtel. Im Flur hing ein mannsgroßer Spiegel, vor welchen er sich prüfend stellte. Die Kombination hielt seinem kritischen Auge stand und er beschloss, sich nur noch eben die Haare zu kämmen, und dann unten auf Sasori zu warten. Das Kämmen der langen Haare war allerdings leichter gesagt, als getan. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte, wie immer, überdurchschnittlich lang, da Deidara es einfach nicht ausstehen konnte, wenn es ziepte. Also musste er ganz langsam und vorsichtig durch seine Haarpracht bürsten.

´So lange Haare haben auch eine intensive Pflege nötig, leider…´, dachte er und ging die Treppe wieder herunter. Im Wohnzimmer setzte er sich abermals auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Eine dieser sinnlosen Sendungen, in denen es nur um das Privatleben von Promis ging. Wen interessierte es bitte, wer mit wem wo, was gemacht hat?

So schlug er allerdings erfolgreich die Zeit tot, um 16 Uhr zog er seine Schuhe an und stellte sich vorm Haus auf den Bürgersteig, damit Sasori ihn gut sehen konnte. Er brauchte gar nicht lange warten, da kam der Rothaarige schon auf ihn zu. Er trug in seiner Freizeit ein locker sitzendes, schwarzes T-Shirt und eine dunkelbraune Hose. Deidara fand, dass ihm das ziemlich gut stand, auch wenn es sehr schlichte Kleidung war. „Hallo Sasori, un!", begrüßte er ihn und ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen. „Hallo. Hier wohnst du also." Er warf einen Blick auf das Haus und nickte anerkennend. „Ganz nett. Kommst du?"

Deidara nickte und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Sasori.

Wie sich herausstellte, wohnte Sasori nur etwa 15 Minuten Fußweg weit von ihm weg.

Auf dem Weg erfuhr Deidara, dass Sasori bei seiner Großmutter lebte, da seine Eltern verstorben waren, als er noch sehr jung war. Doch von Beileidsbekundungen wollte er nichts wissen, denn er könne sich ja sowieso kaum erinnern. Am Ziel angekommen, schloss Sasori die Haustür auf, bat Deidara herein und schleuderte seine Schuhe in die nächst beste Ecke.

Deidara zog seine ebenfalls aus, stellte sie aber ordentlich neben die Haustür. Als er sich wiederaufrichtete, sah er sich einer alten Frau gegenüber. Erschrocken sprang Deidara gefühlte 3 Meter in die Höhe. ´Woah, die Mumie lebt!´, dachte er panisch.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das musste Sasoris Großmutter sein!

´Oh, wie peinlich…´

Sasori, welcher möglichst unauffällig seine Schuhe ordentlich hinstellte, murmelte bloß: „Hi, Oma. Das ist Deidara."

„Das hab ich mir schon denken können, und glaub bloß nicht, ich sehe nicht, wie du deinen Krempel hier wieder rumgeschleudert hast!", knurrte die Alte und Sasori schaute interessiert an die Decke. Deidara musste aufgrund der ulkigen Situation grinsen, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Seniorin wieder auf ihn zog. „Na du Grinsebacke? Wie gefällt es dir in Konohagakure?"

Deidara fiel das Grinsen auch gleich wieder aus dem Gesicht. „Erm, sehr gut, erm…"

Das war glatt gelogen. Er hasste es zwar nicht unbedingt, aber diese Stadt war in seinen Augen trotzdem eine ziemliche Katastrophe. „Chiyo heiße ich. Du brauchst nicht zu lügen. Diese Stadt ist der reinste Sumpf! Wären wir doch bloß nie aus Sunagakure weggezogen..", murmelte die Alte und wandte sich ab, verschwand irgendwo im Haus.

Sasori nutze die Gunst der Stunde und zerrte Deidara in den Keller. „Sasori? Was wollen wir denn im Keller?"

Der Angesprochene blieb auf der Treppe stehen und blickte über die Schulter zu ihm. „Na, was wohl? Du wolltest meine Marionetten sehen, und die sind im Keller! Oder dachtest du, ich hab dich zum Rattenfangen geholt?"

„Nein, un… Sag mal… ihr kommt ursprünglich aus Sunagakure? Wieso seit ihr denn umgezogen?"

Sasori setzte seinen Weg fort und antwortete monoton: „Na dem Tod meiner Eltern hat meine Großmutter die Stadt einfach nicht mehr ertragen, alles hat sie an sie erinnert. Und so sind wir hierher gezogen. Mir macht das also nicht wirklich etwas aus."

Das war einleuchtend, wenn man beachtete, dass er ja noch sehr jung gewesen war. „Also ist Konohagakure dein zu Hause?"

Inzwischen waren sie unten angelangt und Sasori zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. In dem kühlen Kellergeschoss standen zwei Fahrräder, eine Waschmaschine und ein Trockner, und ein paar Kisten. Und es gab eine Tür, welche Sasori mit dem Schlüssel aufschloss. „Sozusagen… So. Komm rein, aber tu mir den Gefallen und fass nichts an, ich will dir nicht aus Reflex die Finger brechen…"

Deidara schluckte leicht. Das war doch jetzt ein Scherz gewesen, oder? Kurz kam ihm das Bild von Chucky der Mörderpuppe in den Sinn. Dieses kleine, rothaarige Monster… ´Urgh. Nicht drüber nachdenken!´

Nach einem kurzen, aber heftigen Schaudern folgte er Sasori in den Raum, welcher von ein paar Deckenleuchten beleuchtet wurde. Dort drin verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Über all Marionetten. Aber nicht die, wie man sie von Puppenspielern im Kindertheater kannte. Sie waren lebensgroß und wirkten beinahe lebendig.

„Wow… das ist echt…" Deidara suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Gruselig? Krank? Pervers? Abartig?", versuchte Sasori nachzuhelfen. Irritierte blinzelte der Blonde und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein! Also okay, etwas unheimlich sehen sie schon aus, weil sie so… realistisch aussehen… Aber ich dachte da eher an… faszinierend, un."

Er schaute dem Rothaarigen ins Gesicht und stellte lächelnd fest, dass dieser ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Dieser offensichtliche Ausdruck von Überraschung verschwand aber rasch wieder. „Erm, ja. Danke."

„Das scheinst du noch nicht oft gehört zu haben, un?"

Sasori schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu einer Marionette herüber. Sie war recht groß, und hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen, der mit einem Skorpion gekreuzt wurde. Er griff nach dem Bewegungskreuz dieser Marionette, welches ebenfalls eine beachtliche Größe aufwies. „Das ist Hiruko! Daran habe ich ganz schön lange gearbeitet!"

Er führte kurz vor, wie er die Puppe mithilfe des Kreuzes und der Fäden laufen lassen konnte. Deidara fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. „Dieses Riesenvieh ist dein Werk, un? Und du kannst das so locker laufen lassen, un?"

Sasori verstaute Hiruko wieder. „Natürlich war ich das. Und was wäre ein Puppenspieler, wenn er nicht spielen kann? Du stellst wirklich dämliche Fragen…", murrte er und winkte Deidara näher. „Tut mir leid, Sasori, aber ich hab so was noch nie gesehen. Ich finde das sehr beeindruckend!"

Er stellte sich zu ihm und staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihm ein wesentlich kleineres Bewegungskreuz in die Hand drückte. „Hier, versuchs mal. So schwer ist es gar nicht."

Deidara war verwirrt. „Wolltest du mich nicht die Finger brechen, wenn ich was anfasse?"

Sasori seufzte laut auf. „Ich hab dir das Teil doch grade gegeben! Und ich habe nie was von wollen gesagt! Ich kann es nur nicht ausstehen, wenn man meine Puppen einfach so angrabscht! Und los, nun mach, sonst nehm ich es dir eben wieder weg!"

Der Hitzkopf schnappte sich einen Hocker, der in einer Ecke stand und wartete. Deidara ließ Sasoris Worte noch einen Moment zwischen seinen Ohren hin und her wandern, dann begann er vorsichtig mal in die eine und dann in die andere Seite zu kippen. Diese Puppe war nur etwa so groß wie sein Unterarm, sah durch das Kleidchen und die zwei großen Zöpfe relativ niedlich aus und machte so rein gar nicht das, was sie sollte. Na kürzester Zeit kam er sich von der Puppe verarscht vor. „Sasori, wie soll das denn gehen, un?"

Von dem Hocker aus hörte er ein unterdrücktes Kichern. „Du stellst dich auch selten blöd an! Du musst es ruhiger angehen! So verhedderst du nur die Fäd- ARGH!" Schnell war der Puppenspieler aufgesprungen und zu Deidara gehechtet. Dieser verharrte genau in seiner Position und beobachtete nervös, wie Sasori in eine Art Schockzustand fiel. „Du… hast es geschafft.. einen Knoten in die Fäden zu machen…"

„Erm.. ja, so ein Talent hat wohl nicht jeder, un!", scherzte Deidara und bereute es sofort wieder. Sasori schaute ihm in die Augen und schien kurz davor zu sein, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Noch ein Wort, und ich mache aus _dir_ eine Marionette!"

Er wusste nicht ganz wieso, aber er traute es ihm durchaus zu. Also hielt er den Mund und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, bis Sasori der Puppe wieder zu ihrer vollen Bewegungsfreiheit verholfen hatte. Dann nahm er sie Deidara aus der Hand und legte sie ins Regal zurück. Es herrschte nun eine angespannte Stimmung, die der Blonde um jeden Preis wieder auflockern wollte. „Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht, un."

Sasori zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Schon gut, das passiert jedem einmal."

Zwar musste Deidara sich nun die Frage verkneifen, wieso der dann so einen Affen daraus gemacht hatte, aber letztlich konnte er ihn schon verstehen. Seine Kunst bedeutete ihm viel und er reagierte halt empfindlich darauf, wenn jemand sie beschädigte. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick bewundernd über die Puppen gleiten. „Danke, dass du mir das mal gezeigt hast, un!"

Sasori kratze sich kurz am Hinterkopf. „Kein Problem." Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wie sieht´s aus, kommst du noch mit mir in die Stadt und anschließend zu Hidan?"

Ohne lange drüber nachzudenken antwortete er: „Ja, gern, un!"

Er hatte zugegebener Maßen kein gutes Bild von diesem Hidan, nachdem was er in der Pause so gehört hatte, aber er wollte gern noch etwas Zeit mit Sasori verbringen. Nun, wo er etwas mehr über ihn wusste, war ihm, als hätte er noch mehr Fragen. „Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen, oder kommst du jetzt endlich mal?", maulte der Puppenhersteller ungeduldig und verließ schon mal den Raum. „Ja, ich komme ja schon, un!"


End file.
